Love, Manhattan Style
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and David explore the physical side of their relationship,and also deal with a health crisis for Miranda.


Love, Manhattan Style

***Chris and David's Apartment***

Chris and David arrived back at JFK around 3 p.m., and went straight home.

Chris texted Bridgit and Stephanie and told them they were home from vacation.

Bridgit texted that she had a surprise for them and couldn't wait to see them.

They unpacked their suitcases and Chris started a load of laundry.

She put away the spices and herbs that she bought, and taped the drink recipe to the inside of a cabinet.

David went into the office and started drawing up plans for the bathroom remodel and the new hot tub.

Chris texted Bridgit and asked her if she wanted to come by in a couple hours, and Bridgit said yes.

Chris wrapped up the gifts they had brought back for people, and set the painting David had bought where she wanted him to hang it.

She was sorting through the mail when David told her he was going to run to the lobby and he would be right back.

She was still standing at the counter when he came back. He came up behind her, kissed her on the neck and whispered to her. "They said yes to the hot tub".

She quickly turned around, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Really?" He nodded.

She kissed him. "I guess we need to pick out models then, huh?"

"First, we measure." He kissed her again, and then grabbed his measuring tape and went to the balcony. She followed him out there.

She held the end on one side while he went across. Then they did it the other way. Then she stood on the lip while he measured the height of the balcony.

He wrote down everything on a notepad, and then she went and got the laptop and started looking for hot tubs that would fit in that space. David went to the bathroom and started taking measurements.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

It was Bridgit.

She and Chris hugged and jumped up and down, and Bridgit looked at Chris.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Chris nodded.

Lisa popped out from the side of the doorway.

"Surprise Aunt Chris!". She and Chris hugged.

"What are you doing here?" She let them in and closed the door.

"I got in to the program at FIT. I will be here for the next 4 months, longer if I do my internships here."

"That's great! We will have to schedule weekly visits!"

Lisa nodded.

"Are you guys hungry? We can order in whatever you like!".

Bridgit and Lisa looked at each other and nodded.

"Chinese!".

Chris went to her menu drawer, and pulled out the menus from 5 nearby Chinese places.

"Look at these menu's, and then pick the one that sounds the best to you. Bridgit and I have eaten from all of these and they are all good".

Lisa looked them over and then picked the one that was closest.

Chris called them up, and ordered 2 things of shrimp fried rice, 2 things of shrimp lo mein, some crab wontons, some spring rolls, and some Chinese spare ribs. She went to the bathroom and asked David if he wanted anything else out of all that, and he said no, and volunteered to go pick it up for them so they wouldn't have to wait for delivery.

Chris gave the girls their presents, and she showed Lisa around the apartment.

"We get Miranda on Wednesday nights and every 3rd weekend, so you will have to come back and meet her. She's a great kid".

David got back with the Chinese and they all pigged out, and had a great time just laughing and talking. She told them stories about Charlie, and her and their dad growing up.

"Anytime you get sick of staying at Bridgit's place, you can always crash here. We have a guest room, and when Miranda's not here, her end of the apartment is nice and quiet".

"I may have to take you up on that. Thanks, Aunt Chris".

"Anytime sweetheart".

She wrote down her cell phone number, and her address and gave it to her, just in case.

"Well, we need to head back to our place. Thanks for dinner!".

"Sure, girls! This was fun! We loved having you". She hugged both of them, and promised to let them know when Miranda was back at their house again.

She sat down on the couch with the laptop and curled up under a blanket. She started browsing hot tub models and trying to make sure they could find one that would fit their space. David came and joined her and told her he had texted the contractor and asked him to come by Monday so they could talk to him about the whole thing.

"Something just occurred to me babe. How in the world are we going to get the hot tub up here, and out onto the balcony?"

Chris stared at him.

"I have no idea".

They picked out 5 models, and found out that one of them was made by a local company. So they agreed to go to the company and talk to them the next day.

Chris and David headed to bed then, and David went to lock the doors, and turn on the alarm. He was getting Chris a glass of water, when his cell phone went off.

"Honey, Stephanie is calling".

David was heading back to the bedroom, and Chris answered the phone. "Hey Stephanie, here's David".

She handed him the phone.

"Hi Steph- what? Ok, we will be right there. Text me the address".

He hung up the phone, and looked at Chris.

"We have to go. Miranda is in the hospital".

***In the car***

Chris and David had thrown on some clothes, and hurried out the door. Chris had grabbed Miranda's favorite blanket from her room so that she would be comfortable.

They took Chris' car in case they had to bring anyone home, since it was bigger. David wasn't a reckless driver by any stretch of the imagination, but this time he was driving as fast as he could safely drive to get them there.

About 30 minutes later, they pulled up to the hospital and parked and walked in. Stephanie came out to meet them, and they all walked back to Miranda's room.

"What happened?" David looked at Stephanie.

"She and her grandparents were in a car accident today. The airbags came out, and her wrist was broken. They brought her to the hospital here, and she started telling them her stomach hurt, so they did an exam and found out that she was also suffering from appendicitis. So they gave her some pain meds to help her relax while they set her wrist, and here in a few minutes they are going to take her back to surgery to get her appendix out". Stephanie looked so tired, and worn out.

Stephanie looked at David. "Can you take the insurance info to the nurse's station and tell them you want to put it on the paperwork?" David nodded and headed that way.

Chris turned to Stephanie. "How are your parents?"

"Dad is ok. Mom is a little sore. They are both more worried about Miranda though".

Chris and Stephanie went into Miranda's room. Chris covered her with the blanket she had brought, and then they took a seat.

David came back, and brought Stephanie and Chris some coffee.

The nurse came to get Miranda then, and handed the blanket back to Stephanie.

"You can wait here till she comes back, or you can go home if you like. She won't be awake till morning".

"I am staying here till she wakes up".

The nurse showed Stephanie how the cabinet on the wall folds out into a Murphy bed.

"She should back in a couple hours". They all kissed Miranda goodbye, and then the nurse wheeled her out of the room and off to surgery.

David and Chris settled in on the couch, and Stephanie went to check on her parents, who were still in emergency.

"You ok?" David was being extra stoic.

"I feel like she just came into our lives. What if…."

"No, nothing like that. She will be fine. This is routine".

David kissed Chris on the forehead and put his arm around her. They focused on the TV for a minute and Chris texted Bridgit to let her know what was happening.

'Miranda was in a car accident. Broken wrist and she also has appendicitis. In surgery now, we are at hospital. She won't be awake till morning, so I am sure she would love to see you tomorrow afternoon".

"Omg Aunt Chris! Kiss her for me and I will for sure come to see her tomorrow. Lisa will come too".

Stephanie and her parents came back then, and Stephanie wheeled 2 chairs into the room for them. They were bruised and sore, but that was all.

They stayed for about 30 minutes, and then Stephanie took them home. Chris and David agreed to stay there while Stephanie was gone.

Chris kicked her shoes off and spread the blanket over herself and David. They settled into the couch and soon fell asleep.

***Middle of the night***

Chris woke up when Stephanie came back in.

"Nothing yet". Stephanie nodded, and then grabbed the pillows and blankets out of the closet, and began to make up the murphy bed as best she could. Chris fell back asleep again with David, and Stephanie laid down soon after. Chris looked at the clock. It was just after midnight.

Around 3:30, the nurse came and woke them up to tell them that Miranda was in recovery, and still asleep. They were going to wheel her back in about an hour.

Nobody woke up when they wheeled her in around 5, and the nurse was as quiet as possible so as not to wake them or Miranda.

Stephanie woke up around 6:30, and David woke up soon afterwards. He woke Chris up, and then went and got them breakfast in the hospital cafeteria.

They were eating really quietly around 7:15 when they heard a "Mom?" Miranda was awake.

Stephanie rushed to her, and tried to calm her down.

"You and Nonna and Poppa were in an accident baby. You broke your wrist and you had to have some surgery. Don't move, ok? Just try to rest".

She nodded.

"Hi Dad, hi Christine!". Christine took her the blanket she had brought her.

"Hi sweetheart. Here is your favorite blanket". Chris kissed her forehead.

David was on the other side of the bed.

"Hey munchkin. You are gonna be just fine. Get some rest ok?"

She nodded and fell back asleep.

They finished their breakfast, and then David and Stephanie waited to speak to the doctor.

Chris texted Bridgit. 'She just woke up, but she is back asleep again. You might want to come by around 4 or so, or later'.

Stephanie took a super quick shower, and changed into fresh clothes. The doctor still hadn't come by.

Miranda wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything until the doctor allowed it, so they were trying to not eat and drink in front of her.

David and Stephanie started talking about what was going to lie ahead, and it looked like Miranda wasn't going to be able to make it to Wednesday night dinner.

"You guys are more than welcome to come spend time with her at our house though, any time you want".

The doctor came in, and gave them the guidelines.

"She can go home probably tomorrow afternoon or Tuesday morning. NO physical activity for the next few weeks. She is going to need to sleep propped up on the couch if possible, so a wedge pillow is probably the best bet for that. Bland diet until her incision is healed, and change the dressing as needed or after every shower. She will need waterproof bandages to use when she showers, so she probably needs to sponge bath for the next few days. She would normally have to see an orthopedic doctor tomorrow, but due to her appendicitis, I am going to have one come here to see her. We will schedule that for tomorrow. Any questions?"

"When do we get the stitches out?"

"Next week. She needs at least 7 days of no drainage before we can get the stitches out". He wrote out her prescriptions and handed them to Stephanie.

"Thank you doctor".

Chris and David left after the doctor did, and Stephanie promised to call them if anything changed. David said he would come back after dinner.

They got home and Chris went to take a shower. She put comfier clothes on when she got out and went to nap for a few hours in her bed. David showered and joined her.

Chris woke up a few hours later, and made dinner. Then she and David headed back to the hospital. They swung by and picked up Bridgit and Lisa on the way.

***Miranda's hospital room***

David let Chris, Bridgit, and Lisa out while he parked the car. They walked in to find her watching a movie with her mom, and in somewhat good spirits.

"Hi. How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Ok, I guess. Thanks for the blanket".

"You're welcome. I brought someone who wants to meet you. This is Lisa, my other niece. She and Bridgit are sisters".

Lisa and Miranda exchanged 'HI's' and Lisa pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"Hi Bridgit!" Miranda's face brightened the second she saw Bridgit.

"Hi sweet pea! Tough break about your appendix and your wrist, huh? Well, welcome to the no-appendix club! You are in good company!".

"Really? You got yours taken out too?"

"Yep! I was 12. Doubled over in pain during a math test and they called my mom to come get me. Didn't go back to school for a week".

"I don't have mine either. I was 17, and at a friend's house for a sleepover. My mom had to come get me in the middle of the night". Miranda gave Lisa a thumbs up.

She looked at her mom and Chris. "Do you guys have yours still?"

They both nodded.

"What about David?"

"I have no idea if he has his or not. He hasn't had it out since I have known him".

Just then, David walked in, and kissed Miranda on the forehead.

"Hi, Daddy. Do you have your appendix too?"

He nodded.

"Looks like it's just us girls in the no-appendix club". Bridgit always had a way of making Miranda look on the bright side.

Bridgit and Lisa and Miranda all chatted about surgeries and injuries and stuff, while Stephanie and Chris and David coordinated their work schedules.

"I am off all week, so I can take her to appointments if you need me to". Chris was happy to help.

"Thanks, but I took off this week to get the kitchen remodeled. So we will be spending a lot of time at home this week, I will be able to take her".

Stephanie looked at Chris.

"How are you doing? Did your vacation help you feel better about your experience?"

Chris nodded. "Part of my job, but still rough to deal with. The vacation helped a ton".

She told her all about the moon jar and it's healing properties.

"I thought it was a fluke at first, but I really felt better afterwards, and I realized that the entire process was more mental than anything else. I mentally let go of everything that had been bothering me- this case, an old case, my guilt over not being able to save my dad. It really helped to get my feelings out".

"That sounds awesome! I will have to look into that. I carry a lot of stress over how my patients are with me, and it would be nice to get rid of that".

A nurse came by with pictures of the different colors Miranda could pick from for her cast. Bridgit and Lisa were helping her pick one. There were over 100 colors and prints to choose from. She narrowed it down to 4- purple, teal, glow in the dark, and neon green. Lisa told her about this awesome company that made waterproof covers and designer covers so that you could take a shower, or have a print that the cast didn't come in.

"Can we get one mom?" Stephanie nodded. "We will order one in a couple days after you get your cast".

Bridgit and Lisa kept Miranda distracted while the nurse changed her bandage, which was very helpful.

"I think it's time for us to let Miranda rest, girls". David stood up and went to tell Miranda bye. He told Stephanie bye and then went to get the car.

Chris and Stephanie hugged goodbye. "We are coming for dinner Wednesday and we are going to bring it and cook it also. You deserve a break. Lasagna, salad, garlic bread, the works".

"Ok sounds good. I will ask the doctor in the morning if she can have that. If not, I can make her some plain noodles. Thank you so much for coming to visit- it really lifted her spirits".

"Ours too. Have a good night".

Bridgit and Lisa said goodbye to Miranda.

"Bye Sweet pea. I will see you Wednesday!" Bridgit gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It was so great to meet you, Miranda. I can't wait to see you again!". Lisa gave Miranda a hug.

"Will you come to dinner with Daddy and Christine and Bridgit Wednesday night?"

"Wouldn't miss it!".

"Bye sweetheart. I will see you Wednesday. Don't forget to send me pictures of your cast tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok".

She hugged and kissed her goodbye and then they left the hospital.

***Chris and David's apartment, the next morning***

Chris woke up early, and got her workout in, and then made blueberry pancakes for her and David. He woke up just as they were ready.

After breakfast, they went to the hot tub place. They sat in a couple, and compared the features.

After they had narrowed it down to two models, they went to find a salesman. David explained the situation, how they lived all the way at the top and they wanted it on their balcony. He gave them the balcony measurements and the door measurements. After doing some research in the computer, he informed David and Christine they were going to have to custom build their hot tub.

He sent David and Chris to a computer, and they built it online. The final price was only going to be about $1000 more, so they placed the order. The salesman told them they would be able to bring it up on the service elevator, and then install it in one day. He gave them requirements for the contractor, and he told them it would be a good idea to reinforce the balcony.

David paid the man, and then he and Chris left. Their hot tub would be there in 4-6 weeks.

They headed back home, and David got a text from Stephanie that Miranda was being discharged that night.

'Going home around 5. Doctor said no lasagna yet, too soon. Soup and jello for the next several days.'

'We will bring soup then'.

Chris sat on the couch with her laptop, and got on Pinterest. She found a great soup recipe, and made a list of what she would need to make it.

She and David had a somewhat lazy day the rest of the day. Chris spent the majority of it watching Netflix and taking a nap.

David made her dinner that night, and afterwards, they went to the grocery store together.

Chris climbed into the bathtub when she got home, and took a long soak. David was working in the office, and was on a conference call when she got out.

She dried off and put on his favorite nightgown, and went to get him from the office.

"5 minutes' babe, swear it". He kissed her and then he went back to his conference call.

She went and got some water, and locked the doors and turned the alarm on.

She climbed into bed, and turned on the news.

David's 5 minutes turned into 45, and by the time he was done with the conference call, she was fast asleep.

He changed his clothes, climbed into bed next to her and turned off the light. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry babe."

He drifted off to sleep.

***Wednesday***

Chris spent all day making the soup for dinner. It was an Italian Chicken Chowder soup, with chicken, zucchini, onions, and pasta, with cheese in chicken broth. She had also picked up chicken and stars for Miranda.

Bridgit and Lisa arrived at their house at 3:45. They all loaded up and headed to Miranda and Stephanie's.

They found Miranda on the couch, watching TV. She had picked the bright blue cast, and she and Stephanie had ordered her a couple of cast covers.

She was excited to see everyone, especially Bridgit and Lisa. She had never had cousins before, and she really loved having them now.

Stephanie was busy scraping wallpaper off the kitchen walls. The remodel was starting tomorrow.

Chris heated up the soup in a crockpot and made Miranda's chicken and stars on the stove.

They ate around 6, and David picked up Miranda and carried her to the table. She was all padded with pillows and everything to keep her comfortable.

They had a nice dinner, and then Chris, David, Bridgit and Lisa went home.

"Thanks for taking me with you guys, Aunt Chris! I love hanging out with all of you". Lisa was very happy to spend time with her family.

"You are welcome, sweetheart. We love having you with us!".

"Thank you to both of you for accepting Miranda. I know she isn't your real cousin, but you guys are all she has. I really appreciate it". David was happy to see Miranda have a good time with them.

They dropped Bridgit and Lisa at their building so they wouldn't have to take the subway at night. Chris was protective of them like that.

She and David pulled into the parking garage. He parked, and they walked inside. In the elevator, she hugged him close and kissed him.

"I love you…more than anything. You know that?"

"Yep, babe, same for me". He kissed her back.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David walked inside and she put the leftovers away. He plugged his laptop up to the charger, and then he locked the doors and set the alarm. Chris was in the bathroom, running a bath.

She lit some candles, and then got in to the bathtub. She turned the TV to the music channels, and turned the jets on.

David walked in. "Can I join you?"

"Anytime". He got in and they snuggled up together. She turned the music to their favorite channel, the 80's love song channel.

He rubbed her back, and was getting all her knots out. After a few minutes she leaned back against him, and they just soaked.

"All this time off I have had with you has been marvelous. I don't know how I am going to go back to work".

"I know babe, I have enjoyed it too". He kissed her, long and slow.

They soaked a few more minutes, and then he helped her out of the tub, and they dried off and headed to bed. He went and got her a fresh glass of water, and climbed into bed beside her.

She had put on some of the lingerie she had gotten for their trip, that he loved.

She kissed him, and then wrapped her arms around him. They made sweet, romantic, tender love, and she fell asleep in his arms.

***The next morning***

Chris got up, and did her workout, and then made breakfast. David got up and was working from home today so they could meet with the contractor about the bathroom remodel.

Chris decided to go through her work files, and look up the status of all her big collars. It took her about 3 hours to get through all of them, but when she was done, she compiled all of the results into a spreadsheet. She found that most of the people she had arrested and charged were either still in jail, or had been released and were no longer being supervised. Brad Potter was in jail, and had recently been sent back to prison, so he was going to be there for a long time this time. She looked up her ex-husband Jimmy and found that he was up for parole in a year. She halfway smiled, thinking of the good times she had with him. They were good for each other in a lot of ways, but not enough to make it work.

She and David had a lazy rest of the day. The contractor came and told them the plans they had drawn up for the bathroom were going to work out great. He also agreed to come help with the hot tub install, since he was a certified electrician and plumber as well.

After lunch, Chris went for a walk and ended up at the bookstore down the street. She bought some new books, and then stopped at the grocery store on her way home, and got them some good fresh cheese and French bread, and the ingredients to make Homemade ravioli for dinner.

She arrived back home, and put the groceries away. She made the pasta for the ravioli, and then set it out to dry. She set the timer for 3 hours and then climbed onto the couch and got lost in a book. The rain came in around that time, and that helped her stay lost in her book. It was a sweet novel, about a father trying to help his child, and he ends up reconnecting with his son's mother.

David came out of the office then, and got on the couch with Chris. He turned the news on, and was rubbing her feet. The timer went off, and she went to make the ravioli. She made the homemade sauce, and then started whipping the butter for the bread. Christine really did enjoy cooking, she just didn't have time to do it every day. In a perfect world… wait. She was married to David, and he made her extremely happy, and gave her whatever she wanted. Her life was pretty close to perfect.

She and David ate dinner when it was ready, and then she decided to make them some Purple Passion Dragons. She and David did the dishes, and then took their drinks to the bathroom and had them while they soaked in the tub. She used the special romance bath salts in the tub that night, and David cracked the window so they could hear the rain falling. They soaked in the tub and let the jets get rid of their stress, as they drank their vacation drinks. Chris turned on the TV to the music channel they liked, and David serenaded her with "Wonderful Tonight".

She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her and grabbed her breasts.

"You are so beautiful… I am the luckiest man in the world because I get to be with you". He kissed her again.

She climbed up out of the tub and grabbed them some towels. They dried each other off, and then headed to bed.

She climbed in to bed and was getting the pillows and blankets all situated.

"Turn over babe, it's a massage night".

"Ok." She quick turned over, as massage night was her favorite. David could rub her muscles in the best ways.

He climbed on top of her, and grabbed the lotion out of her nightstand. He also used a warming lotion, to loosen up her neck muscles. She hugged the pillows and let him rub her stress away. He put her into a daze. After about an hour, he was done, and she sat up, and put her nightgown back on. She finished the rest of her drink, and told David that she would give him a massage.

"Another night babe-tonight is about you". He kissed her. They chatted and kissed while they drank the rest of their drinks, and then Chris snuggled up to David and put her head on his chest.

He reached up and turned out the light, and leaned over and kissed her. They had mad, passionate, explosive sex, the kind of sex that leaves you feeling raw, and gutted; the kind of sex that women long for. David pushed every button, brought every feeling she had to the surface, and made her feel better than anyone else ever could. If there was a step above marriage, David would take it with Chris. They couldn't be anymore connected than they were. He loved her with every part of his soul and then some. He could tell her every day that he loved her, but there weren't words that would be good enough to convey it. She quite simply, was his everything.

As she laid there in his arms, she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You, and how in love with you I am. How I wouldn't know what to do without you, and how we are truly made for each other". He kissed her again.

"I love you too, honey, more than anyone or anything. You are the one I want to do life with".

They fell asleep then, content that they had each other, in a world where so many were alone.


End file.
